


Аксолотль

by SalemTheCat



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Мини R - NC-17 [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Not copy to another site, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Что произойдет, если один ищет повод, а другой его даёт?





	Аксолотль

**Author's Note:**

> oтносительный OOC; капелька юста; толстый намек на гельбус; классификация аксолотля взята из сеттинга D&D алаверды команде fandom Grindelwald and acolytes 2019

Прежде Абернети никогда не приходилось находиться во внутренних покоях Гриндельвальда: сюда довольно сложно проникнуть, если у тебя нет достаточно серьезного повода. У Абернети повод был — он здесь по важным делам, потому стоит себя вести как можно более непринужденно и поменьше озираться по сторонам, как бы этого ни хотелось.

— Я принес карты и планы, вы оставили их в гостиной. — Абернети аккуратно разложил на большом письменном столе из красного дерева бумаги с разнообразными заметками, которые Гриндельвальд скорее всего специально (не мог же он настолько неосмотрительно себя повести) забыл забрать с последнего собрания, дабы заставить кого-нибудь, а именно Абернети, побегать.

— Не стоило беспокоиться. — Гриндельвальд делал вид, что ничего не замечает и всецело поглощен созерцанием огромного аквариума, разместившегося возле одной из стен. 

Ведомый любопытством, Абернети осторожно подошел ближе. Аквариум представлял собой потрясающее сооружение — почти точную копию морского дна за толстым стеклом. По крайней мере, именно так представлял себе морские пучины Абернети. Как на самом деле они выглядят, он не имел ни малейшего понятия — никогда не приходило в голову даже ради интереса опуститься на дно Гудзона и выплыть в океан. К слову, пахло от воды так же, как и в Нью-Йорке — свежим бризом. Наверняка здесь не обошлось без магии.

Вдруг взгляд зацепился за странное синеватое существо, шевелящееся возле одного из камней. Оно больше смахивало на головастика с недоразвитыми лапками и пушистым подобием оперения на голове.

— Что это? — спросил Абернети, поворачиваясь к Гриндельвальду. При его положении не пристало обзаводиться подобной... неприглядной тварью, не внушающей своим видом страха и изумления. Однако это животное было тут, и факт его наличия не укладывался в голове.

Гриндельвальд смотрел на аквариум, не отрывая взгляда. Голубой свет и отблески от водной глади падали на его лицо, делая кожу бледной, совсем как тогда, в амфитеатре. Абернети невольно залюбовался им. Гордым, словно выточенным из мрамора профилем.

— Это аксолотль, — выдержав паузу, ответил Гриндельвальд. В его голосе можно было уловить нотки грусти, но Абернети был абсолютно уверен, что это представление разыгрывается специально для него. — Морской дракон.

— Впервые слышу о таком... Что это? Животное? Растение?

— Впервые? Мне казалось, ты более осведомлен о таких вещах. — При этих словах Абернети фыркнул: далась ему эта магозоология! — Это очень редкая магическая тварь. А сам вид ещё более редкий. Видишь его цвет?

— Да, голубой, — кивнул Абернети, мельком взглянув на... рыбу? Это была самая отвратительная рыба из всех, что он видел.

— Аксолотль считается одним из ценнейших существ. Видишь ли, — Гриндельвальд повернулся к Абернети, явно собираясь прочитать ему лекцию о пользе мерзких рыб, — голубые аксолотли способны накапливать энергию. С её помощью они отражают магические атаки. Казалось бы, маленькие и беззащитные существа, а обладают огромным потенциалом.

Вот, значит, как. Гриндельвальд держит при себе уродливую тварь, которая приносит хоть какую-то пользу. Кто бы мог сомневаться в подобной расчетливости.

— Это... животное, оно защищает вас, верно? — Если Гриндельвальд хочет поиграть, так тому и быть. Абернети приблизился к нему на шаг, глядя в глаза, в которых отражались синие, словно всполохи пламени, блики. — Вы говорите, что эта тварь весьма редкая, но как же вы смогли достать её?

В ответ Гриндельвальд лишь судорожно вздохнул. Этот вздох показался Абернети чересчур наигранным: Гриндельвальд делал вид, будто теряет контроль над собой и своими эмоциями. Возможно, он и был человеком с тысячью масок на лице, но, на искушенный взгляд Абернети, гордому и уверенному в себе лидеру не пристало демонстрировать свою уязвимость и смертельную усталость. Но нужно просчитать все ходы наперед. Что же полагается делать в таких ситуациях? Нужно ли Гриндельвальду утешение, или это всего лишь очередная проверка с его стороны? Что ж, Абернети принимает этот вызов. Определённо, игра будет интересной.

— Мне подарил его, — Гриндельвальд отвел взгляд, пытаясь спрятать лицо, но Абернети этот жест показался не слишком-то искренним, — один человек. Очень давно. Аксолотли живут долго, если о них правильно заботиться.

— Этот человек был для вас очень важен? — спокойно спросил Абернети, отмечая про себя, что идёт верным курсом. Таковы правила выбранной игры.

Гриндельвальд ничего не ответил. Абернети показалось, что тот притворился и сделал вид, будто очень удивлён таким поворотом событий. 

— Простите, возможно, я лезу не в своё дело, но... — Абернети попытался придать лицу выражение максимальной заинтересованности.

Согласно правилам хорошего тона, когда ближний страдает, нельзя оставлять его в одиночестве. И уж тем более того, к кому ты неравнодушен уже давно, ещё с первой встречи в Америке. Тогда Абернети прекрасно понимал, на какой риск идёт. Но ему было плевать на самого себя, на то, что будет дальше. Существовала только миссия, для выполнения которой он вызывался добровольцем — бескорыстно, без каких-либо перспектив, пошел на то, чтобы заменить Гриндельвальда в камере МАКУСА, стать с ним единым целым, впитать его мысли и идеи, чтобы вжиться в роль. Абернети казалось, что вся затея бесперспективна и он умрет там же, в тюрьме, но Гриндельвальд вернулся за ним. И это означало многое.

— Я могу вам помочь, — вложив в голос максимум настойчивости, произнёс Абернети.

— А ты довольно смел. — Гриндельвальд невесело усмехнулся, пристально глядя ему в глаза: видимо, пытался разгадать замыслы. — Чем же ты хочешь, а главное — можешь мне помочь?

— Доверьтесь. Просто доверьтесь мне. 

Абернети уже знал, что нужно делать — не зря же Гриндельвальд затеял всё это, — и не стал дожидаться ответа: за эту дерзость наказания не последует. Он был достаточно проницателен, чтобы понять намёки, которые оставлял ему Гриндельвальд. Забытые планы, как и разговор об унылой уродливой рыбине, были всего лишь предлогом для того, чтобы заманить Абернети сюда, во внутренние покои. И теперь Абернети не уйдёт отсюда, пока не получит желаемого, а нужен ему ни больше ни меньше сам Гриндельвальд. 

Абернети взмахнул палочкой и уверенным движением толкнул Гриндельвальда в заботливо пододвинувшееся кресло. Тот лишь с любопытством наблюдал за тем, как Абернети опускается на колени.

— Только не говори, что собрался на меня молиться. — Гриндельвальд не скрывал интереса, его губы растянулись в улыбке.

— Думаю, что польстил бы вам, но поверьте, я знаю, что делаю. — Абернети ухмыльнулся в ответ, взмахивая палочкой и расстегивая штаны с позвякивающими замками на кожаных ремнях.

Абернети никогда не думал, что до этого дойдет. Гриндельвальд всегда казался холодным и недоступным. На него можно было любоваться, наблюдать издалека, но близко он никого не подпускал. Абернети испытывал безответные чувства, но ему всегда хватало того, что есть. Он не был дураком, чтобы страдать от несчастной любви, но и упустить шанс, который представился ему сейчас, он тоже не мог. В этой игре всё зависит именно от его решений.

Уверенным движением Абернети начал медленно и нежно облизывать по всей длине член Гриндельвальда, от основания до головки. Он обвивался вокруг своим змеиным языком, проходясь по самым нежным местам, по гладкой коже, заигрывая и дразня. Судя по тому, что Гриндельвальд запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза, ему нравилась такая прелюдия. Только Абернети этого было недостаточно. Он не был преданным псом, которого все в нём видели. Он был человеком настойчивым, умеющим добиваться своего. Сейчас ему нужно было показать далеко не преданность, а страсть, желание обладать объектом своей страсти, серьёзность намерений. И Гриндельвальд должен был это понять. 

Резко опустив голову, Абернети взял глубже, по самое горло. Это доставляло удовольствие. От одной мысли о том, что дыхание Гриндельвальда стало тяжелее и чаще, у самого Абернети перехватывало дыхание, он еле сдерживался, возбуждение сковало пах. Но Гриндельвальд вдруг резко оттолкнул его. Абернети неловко повалился на пол, глядя на Гриндельвальда с непониманием. Ему ведь нравилось?

Гриндельвальд приподнял Абернети и грубо прижал спиной к столу, стягивая с него штаны и мягкое хлопковое бельё.

— Мой друг, ты зашел слишком далеко. Но я знаю, что ты и сам хотел этого, — шептал Гриндельвальд на ухо, — уж извини, я не буду с тобой церемониться. Кричи и не бойся, что тебя кто-то услышит. А теперь я хочу знать: ты целуешься так же хорошо, как и сосешь?

На этих словах он прижался своими теплыми губами к губам Абернети, скользнул руками вниз, раздвигая его ноги и притягивая к себе. Нет, Гриндельвальд не был нежен, он действовал властно и напористо, словно был ураганом, твердо решившим разрушить пару-тройку прибрежных городов. Его руки, оглаживающие бока и внутреннюю сторону бедер Абернети, были горячими. Абернети чувствовал, как тает под ними. 

Да, будет больно. Абернети не был готов к такому повороту событий. Но сейчас было поздно отступать, да и ему действительно этого хотелось. Хотелось, чтобы его взяли здесь, на этом самом столе. Когда получаешь желаемое, некоторые неудобства не имеют значения. 

Абернети коротко вскрикнул и с силой сжал пальцы на плечах Гриндельвальда, когда тот вошел в него без подготовки, крепко прижимая к гладкой холодной столешнице. Очень скоро боль сменилась накатывающими волнами удовольствия от быстрых толчков. Абернети не мог сдержаться, он стонал и ласкал себя, подаваясь бедрами вперед и насаживаясь всё с большим и большим удовольствием на член Гриндельвальда. Эта животная близость сводила с ума и заставляла терять остатки разума. 

...Они лежали на мягком ковре, устилавшем пол в покоях Гриндельвальда. Оба смотрели в потолок, на котором плясали блики от огромного аквариума.

— Похоже, что тебе удалось меня отвлечь, — задумчиво произнёс Гриндельвальд. — Мне понравилось. Ты действительно очень ценный последователь.

— Во всяком случае, от меня пользы будет больше, чем от вашей уродливой рыбы.

— Ты имеешь что-то против моего питомца? — Гриндельвальд повернул голову и посмотрел на Абернети.

— Он мне не нравится. Бесполезное создание для такого волшебника, как вы. Разве только вы оставили его как напоминание о том, кто вам его подарил. Но вы ведь хотите убить Дамблдора. Так что и рыбина эта вам не нужна.

В ответ Гриндельвальд только рассмеялся:

— Я действительно не ошибся в тебе, мой мальчик.

— Приятно это слышать. — Абернети лукаво посмотрел на него, облизав губы раздвоенным языком. 

Как избавить Гриндельвальда от дурацкой твари, подаренной Альбусом Дамблдором, он придумает позже.


End file.
